The Same Thing
by TheCuteVamp
Summary: Both Anna and Vicki want the same thing-Jeremy Gilbert.But who will win the fight for Jeremy's heart? J/V,J/A,T/C
1. I'm Back!

Vicki entered Mystic Falls Grill, hoping that no one would see her. Vicki was wearing a jean miniskirt and a white halter.

Tyler was alone, texting on his phone.

But what surprised her, was Jeremy making out with a dark brunette girl in a booth.

His arms rested on her waist, her curves.

Her arms were around his neck.

They broke apart, both with smiles on their faces.

Jeremy's arm still rested on the girls shoulder.

Vicki stormed up to Jeremy and this girl

"What in the world do you think you are doing?"Vicki screamed.

"Kissing my boyfriend, what do think?"The girl replied

"He's mine. You slut!"Vicki said

"Anna, baby, that's...umm...Vicki."Jeremy said

Vicki's eyes stared to swell up and ravel tears. He had just called that girl, Anna...baby. So they were boyfriend and girlfriend after all.

"I thought you loved me, Jeremy. I thought you were different from Tyler. But obviously not."Vicki said, sneaking a death glare at the girl

"I was, but you were missing .You weren't here. I met Anna and we.."Jeremy looked to Anna

But Anna finished it.

"..fell for each other." Anna finished with a slight undertone of "It's staying that way, you slutty ass bitch"

Anna then kissed Jeremy on check.

Vicki then got too angry, so she slapped Anna in the face

"What the fuck was that for?"Anna shouted

"You stole the only boy who actually liked me, you fucking bitch!"Vicki said

"You didn't seem to like him .You liked popularity more. You're just a popularity slut!"Anna said

Then Anna got up and slapped Vicki in the face.

"That, is for calling me a slut."Anna said

Anna then punched Vicki in the stomach

"Jeremy's mine, bitch."Anna whispered into Vicki's ear.

**Fight scene 1****.**


	2. Misguided Vicki Dovonan

_(ANNA'S POV)_

"Anna, you didn't have be like that."Jeremy says

"Yes, I did. She needs to know you're _mine _now."I say, giving him a love bite on the neck.

"Did I mention you're so hot when you're jealous?"Jeremy asks

"Vaguely."I answer and we start to make out.

_(Vicki's POV)_

Vicki however, ran home to Matt

"So I saw Jeremy with this new girl..."I say

"Oh yeah, his new girlfriend Anna. They meet at the library, became friends, and are making out at school like every other high school couple."Matt answers.

"She goes to MFHS?"I ask

"Sure, are you coming back?"Matt asks

"Yes."I say, with a smirk.

_(Anna's POV)_

Jeremy wanted show me how much he loved me, so we had a quickie in the restroom of the grill. It was awesome, and oh so exciting. No one walked in on us, thanks to my hearing. I had a huge hickey coming on my neck. Jeremy had something similar on his, and we laughed. Jeremy was so fun. However, when I left for a blood drinking session with Damon, Vicki had suck her way up to Jeremy's room.

Before entering Jeremy's room, she disposed of her clothes into a red lacy set of underwear.

"Jeremy." she said

"Anna? you back yet?"Jeremy said

"It's not Anna."She says, trying to kiss Jeremy.

"Vicki, this isn't right. I like Anna. Hell,I might love her."Jeremy said, pushing Vicki away

"Get dressed, Vicki." said Jeremy.

Too late. I was in Jeremy's room.

"Jeremy, I love you. But I don't love her trying to seduce you."I say

Vicki repapered.

"You slut! You think you can just try to steal my boyfriend?"I say

I push Vicki out of Jeremy's front door

"Don't you dare do that again!"I yell

**Reviews are awesome .Are you **_**Team Vicki**_** or **_**Team Anna**_**?**


	3. School Drama

(Vicki POV)

I see Jeremy kissing that girl, Anna in the hallway.

She is wearing a v-neck polo and some dark short shorts.

Jeremy's hands are in her hair and her arms are around his neck.

Her back is on Jeremy's locker.

I can't take anymore, as some of the stoner girls look and envy-glare at Anna.

"Ugh, I hate to leave you."Jeremy says

"You'll see me after class."Anna says, with a laugh and a smile.

Watching this is making me sick. Is this how Jeremy felt about me and Tyler?

I can't help myself, and I envy-glare at Anna.

Tyler comes up and says

"Jealous, Donovan?"he says, with Caroline Forbes on his arm. Caroline Forbes-my bothers ex-girlfriend. Imagine that. Caroline leans and gives Tyler a kiss on the check.

"Why do you care?"I say

If on cue, Anna gives Jeremy a kiss on check.

"See you after class, sweetie!"Anna says

Jeremy gives her a kiss on the check back

"I'll miss you every minute." he says, and walks to his next class.

Anna walks to her class as well.

We all head to our classes.

That girl-she stole the best I ever had.

(Anna POV)

Class without Jeremy is boring. This is the only class I have without Jeremy and it is so boring. Teachers usually don't care when someone Founder is with their girlfriend all the time. Actually, since everyone knows me and Jeremy are dating-they are counting down days till my belly will show the first inkling of a new Gilbert generation.

If only they knew I couldn't have children. Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood rush into class late. Caroline and Tyler are "discreetly" holding hands.


	4. Jeremy's Heart

Jeremy had been thinking about it-Vicki and Anna.

On one hand, you had Vicki-the bad girl who was fun and amazing, and was his first time and love. Vicki could get pregnant; they would mostly likely die together from old age.

On other hand, you had Anna-the vampire who was really good at heart, was fun,and who Jeremy loved to see every day. She most likely turn him eventually, before their relationship looked creepy to the outside world.

Jeremy hadn't really thought about anyone coming into his life after Vicki.

But here Anna was, clearly winning over Jeremy's thoughts and his life.

Jeremy knew he had to chose. He couldn't lead Anna on,if Vicki was in his head more than her .It wasn't right ,neither was it fair to anyone.

Jeremy grabbed a piece of paper

and wrote out a list:

_Vicki Donovan_

Pros: Can have kids ,is hot, is fun, was my first time

Cons: Tends to be hot-and-cold, looks and is older than me, could die

_Anna_

Pros: Less easier to die, vampire, hot, fun, caring, nice, easy to talk to

Cons: No kids and what if she gets bored...

Jeremy looked at the list 100 times before drawing up something- Anna was supposed to be his.

His Anna and that would be like that forever, if he had any say in it.

Though he was deciding, he decided to call up Tyler, as in the passing months-they have became quick friends. Tyler was the end of his date with his new girlfriend, Caroline Forbes. Caroline kissed him on the check goodbye.

"So what's your problem, man ? Can your girl mentor be of any assistance?"Tyler said

"It's so complicated with me and Anna now. I mean she hates Vicki and I don't know who i really like, Anna or Vicki? Vicki hates Anna..."Jeremy said

"Wow, what a problem. Here you have two hotties fighting over you..."Tyler said

"I mean Vicki was my real first but Anna was my first time making love with someone..."Jeremy said

"Anna wasn't high when we had sex like Vicki often was. I liked that. I still like it."Jeremy said

"It's logical man-tell Vicki her chances with you are done. You obviously like Anna more."Tyler said

Jeremy grabbed his phone and texted Vicki

_Vicki, unless you don't know ,there is no hope for us what so ever. Please move on with your life and find someone esle. And don't brother Anna-she didn't do anything, I swear .It just happened that we fell in love.- Jer_

(VICKI POV)

This had to be a joke,or it had to be written by that bitch,Anna. Jeremy would never do this."Or would he?"the voice popped up in my head. True ,Jeremy had changed in the few months with Anna. Tears overwhelmed my eyes. How could me-Vicki Donovan-be chosen over for the new girl?

**AN:Did you like it?I may add some new boy for Vicki...**


	5. School Dance

Vicki was going to the dance.

MFHS Dances were more like school-ordered parties.

She was depressed, but every time she went stag or even not, she had hooked up.

She was grieving over the fact, Jeremy didn't want her anymore.

Last thing she needed was Anna in a black bubble skirt with a grey button down with Jeremy's arm on her shoulder like it belonged there.

She watched as her fellow party stag girls did a sigh of jealousy.

A new single called Red Light came on.

She heard Anna whisper into Jeremy's ear

""Dance with me."

Soon, Anna and Jeremy were dancing to the upbeat song.

When "It's Your Addiction, You Don't Need a Reason" line was first on, Jeremy drew Anna closer and kissed her on the lips.

Then Vicki stopped dancing when "One Love" came on.

Because Anna's arms were around Jeremy's neck and her head was into Jeremy's chest. Anna and Jeremy were kissing most of time during the song, causing Vicki to sigh a sigh of jealousy and sadness.

She noticed a lanky, blonde-haired boy coming near her.

"Hello. I'm Zach Danes. Want to dance?"the blonde boy said

The song "Bedrock" came on

"Vicki." Vicki said

Vicki glanced over to the grinding Jeremy and Anna.

Jeremy looked at Anna, in a way that broke her heart.

When Anna went low and came back up to flash a seductive smile at Jeremy, that was the last straw.

"Sure, I'll give you a dance." said Vicki

Vicki just let Zach's body and the music lead her on.

At the end of song, Vicki kissed Zach on the lips.

Jeremy didn't even spare a glance. His eyes were focused on Anna's eyes.

Vicki cried inside when Anna and Jeremy's lips drew to yet another passionate kiss.

**AN: Vicki's new boy is here!**

**This chapter's playlist:**

_**Red Light- Malese Jow**_

_**Only One-Alex Band **_

_**Bed Rock- Young Money ft. Lloyd**_

**Thanks to all you reviewers.**


	6. Love's The Greatest

**(Jeremy Gilbert POV)**

I look to the pretty brunette lying naked beside me.

I don't mind this.

In fact, I rather her stay here.

She belongs here. Hell, I never quite believed in this "the One" crap until i met her.

This pretty brunette who turned my world inside and out and gave it meaning after my parents died.

Anna, myAnna. I highly doubt my sister or anyone else knows to the extent I would go to keep this girl, laying here in my arms.

I want my ring shining on her finger, a child in her arms, and her in a white dress.

I want everything to do with this girl. This lover of mine.

Her eyes are still closed, but her face shows a look of pure content.

My lips form on her check. This must be it-what everyone's wanting, craving and dreaming of...

This is true love.

I do not care for the girl of the past. This girl stall stay here forever.

**(Anna POV)**

His lips touch my check in a way no other could. After years of loneliness, of settling, i have finally found what I want.

I'm a vampire, I shouldn't be like this. Humans are supposed to be our prey, not our lovers. Something divine draws me closer to this human boy. In a way; his arms are where I truly feel at home. This isn't rational-a vampire falling for a Gilbert, a boy from a family of vampire haters. He's different. But at this very moment, there is no vampire and no vampire haters. This is simply me and my lover loving each other.

We are just two young teenagers in true love.

Of all things to want-I want a ring from him on my finger, a white dress while he's waiting patiently for me to come down the aisle.

We are just Anna and Jeremy. As much as I long for this forever, Jeremy must choose my way of life. Why in all my lifetimes did I go without this? He feels so natural, like breathing in and I look into this boy's eyes, I can feel nothing but love.

(Vicki Donovan POV)

I walk from the apartment of Zach Danes in what I wore last night. Last night, it was supposed to be about forgetting about Jeremy .It ended up in rebound sex, and I wishing Zach was Jeremy. I must get Jeremy out of my mind. If I don't, it will only hurt more to see him with that brunette on his arm, his smile for only her on his face. That smile and that boy was supposed to be mine. Yet Jeremy did not spare a look from his precious dear Anna's eyes to see me desperately wanting his looks. Last night, was a mistake. Even going to that dance was mistake-how could I not expect them to come and my heart to be stabbed? Life and love are so fucking overrated

(Tyler Lockwood POV)

The blonde in my arms makes my heart skip a beat. I know this isn't wrong; in fact my mother would be proud. She and this girl's mother are deep friends.

This isn't wrong .All my life, I swore to myself I would date outside of the Families.

Yet this blonde, is a Forbe. A Founding Family heir just like me.

Caroline doesn't swift much in her sleep. It still makes my stomach explode with butterflies. I never been in love with anyone before, I thought it was a load of crap.

Until the day me and Caroline's lips finally meet in a beautiful union. Then I knew, with all my heart, this is the one I want- no, need-to be with. This very blonde will hold the future of not only one,but two of the Families in her belly. How I want that, and her in a wedding dress.

(Caroline Forbes POV)

My grandmother always taught social standing. Yet I lay, with a Lockwood.

Dreams of children and weddings scatter in my mind.

I can hear the tip taps of children's feet on the Lockwood mansion floor and see myself picking out that white dress. Matt wasn't at all right for me.

The stupid boy, still hooked on Elena. Last week, Elena told us she was adopted...and the people who everyone amused were her parents were really, in fact-her aunt and uncle. I don't pine after the Savlortes anymore, that chapter in my life is gone. My heart melted from ice to lava when Tyler finally placed his lips on mine, that faithful day a week ago. So here I lay, with the love of my life.


End file.
